Al fin juntos
by Talii Kirschtein
Summary: En un mundo repleto de zombies solo ellos quedan y ninguno se quedara solo con esas pestes.One-shot. Concurso de LeviHanji fans :)


Aló gentesita de FF. Les traigo un one-shot para un concurso que la señora de Isayama esta organizando :) unanse a LeviHanji fans y veran a lo que me refiero xD

Bueno, creo que no hay nada mas que decir, solo disfruten de la lectura ;)

Disclaimer: SNK es propiedad de Izasaya-sama

Al fin juntos...

Comia un poco de chocolate, desesperada, deprimida y algo asustada, oia los golpes detras de la puerta, sabia que solo era uno de ellos pero aun asi no queria salir a enfrentarlo, no queria ver su rostro transformado y no era por miedo, era por dolor, dolor al ver a su querido chico, al que le dió todo su amor y cariño, con el que pasó tantas dificultades y aventuras, a ese muchacho que tanto amaba, transformado en un horrendo monstruo como los que ahora poblaban la tierra. Escuchó un jadeo y mas golpes del otro lado de la puerta, ella solo se abrazó a si misma y se pegó a la pared ¿Ahora que haría? Tenía que salir de ahi pero si salía tendría que enfrentarse a lo que había del otro lado y no tenía la fuerza mental como para ceptar lo que vería.

Todo fue por culpa suya, de ella fue la idea de entrar a buscar comida a esa farmacia aparente abandonada pero lamentablemente no era asi.

.

.

-Levi necesito ayuda con todas estas latas- hablo casi en un susurro la chica castaña, se encontraba metiendo latas de comida en una gran maleta pero debido a que ya tenia algunas botellas de agua en ella, algunas ya no cabian.

-muevete, cuatro ojos, necesitamos salir de aqui- el chico se veía nervioso y serio, el vigilaba la entrado y pasillos del lugar para que ningun intruso llegara, estar solos en una busqueda no le daba buena espina pero tenian que hecerlo para poder encontrar provisiones y asi sobrevivir. A lo lejos se escuchaban los horribles jadeos de los parasitos mundiales, eran aterradores y para sonar tan claros no sonaban tan lejanos, aunque la ciudad era grande y podrian ser los ecos entre los entre los grandes edificios pero era mejor no fiarse de eso y salir lo antes posible.

-Zoe ¡Muevete!- la tencion del chico moreno se podia sentir pero no podian desaprovechar una oportunidad asi, habia muchas proviciones y se las tenian que llevar todas. La castaña seguia buscando cuando los jadeo lejanos se escucharon serca junto con gruñidos y algunos golpes en los vidrios del lugar, los dos exploradores se quedaron petrificados, se miraron y se dirijieron hacia la salida pero era demasiado tarde, ya habian entrado las pestes al lugar. Levi empujó a la chica de lentes para que uno de ellos que estaba en la ventana no la pudiera alcanzar, pero este lo tomo del brazo y alcanzó a morderlo, Levi lo golpeó con una mochila y se soltó de su agarre. Ambos salieron corriendo del lugar asustados y agotados con rumbo hacia las afueras de la ciudad y lo lograron.

Llegaron a un vecindario rural y entraron en una casa para poder descansar, Levi se tiró al suelo jadeando por el maratón que acababan de correr y Zoe comenzó a revisar las nuevs proviciones, de repente ella escuchó que el se quejaba y le prestó atención, Levi tenía una gran mordida en su brazo izquierdo y el trataba de hacerse un troniquete con su cinturon.

-Levi, tu... Tu bra|-

-cierra la boca, ya me di cuenta-

La chica se acercó a el y trató de revisar su herida pero el no la dejó tocarlo, ella hizo una mueca de preocupación y el la miró fijamente.

-sabes lo que tienes que hacer- dijo seriamente y ella negó rapidamente.

-no voy a hacerlo- su voz se entrecortó.

-Hanji, haslo, matame- esas palabras hicieron estremecer a la chica y algunas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-ya te dije que no, enano- comenzó a llorar y el la miró severo, con su mano sana la tomó de la nuca y la puso frente a frente.

-haslo por favor- ella cerró los ojos y rompió en llanto, no podia matarlo asi como asi, teni que haber una cura o algo que detuviera el triste destino que le deparaba al chico, el no podia simplemente pedirle que lo matara y ya, ella no era tan fuerte para verlo morir y menos que esa muerte se la diera ella. Estuvo un rato en silencio mientras ella lloraba, el ambien sabia que no era justo hacerla pasar por algo asi pero era lo mejor para los dos.

-oye, oye Zoe- la llamó, ella solo lo miró limpiandose las lagrimas, el sonreía.

-no llores, no te obligaré a hacerlo- el le acarició la mejilla con su mano y ella sonrió.

-mejor descansa y decidimos cuando estes mejor- el asintió y los dos se dispusieron a dormir.

En la madrugada ella miraba por la ventana vigilando los al rededores, todo parecia tranquilo hasta que escuchó toser violentamente a Levi, corrió hacia la habitacion donde el se encontraba y lo vió retorcerse en el suelo, ella se acercó apresurada y lo tocó, ardía en fiebre y ella se preocupó aun mas.

-hey, hey, tranquilo, estaras bien- el chico no despertadaba y seguía retorciendose. Hanji lo miró y trató de calmarlo pero el no cesaba su lucha, de repente el comenzó a balbusear algo y ella puso atencion.

-Zoe, vete... Te amo... Vete- y fue lo ultimo que dijo para despues quedarse quieto y abrir los ojos de golpe. Sus ojos grises llenos de brillo ya no estaban, ahora eran unos vacios ojos color blanquesinos, Hanji comenzó a llorar y el chico la miró, estuvo en silencio unos momentos y despues comenzó a gruñir, Hanji alcanzó a reaccionar y corrió a encerrarce en el baño junto a su maleta, cerró la puerta y se puso contra la pared sentada en el suelo.

.

.

El chico continuaba jadeando, gruñendo y golpeando y ella no hacia mas que abrazarse mas fuerte y llorar, no podia haber perdido al ser que mas amaba en el mundo, no asi, el convertido en una especie de zombie, en una de esas pestes y ahora ella se quedaría sola. Continuó llorando y lamentandose mientras el Levi seguía golpeando la puerta, en una pausa miró su maleta y vió todo lo que en ella había, comenzó a sacra todo, en ella solo habian algunas botellas de agua que les quedaron, 3 latas de sopa, una pistola con una bala y una granada que encontraron en una central de policia. Suspiró y sonrió recordando todo lo que habia pasado, nunca pensó que todo acabaría asi pero no había marcha atrás. El chico rompió parte de la puerta y se esforzó para alcanzar a Zoe, ella sonrió, tomó la granada y quitó el seguro, la besó y la lanzó a la puerta, en ningun momento miró al chico. Tomó la pistola y la cargó, apuntó a la granada y sonrió.

-ahora estaremos juntos lejos de este infierno- fue lo ultimo que dijo para despues tirar del gatillo y así explotar ambos y por fin estar juntos en la eternidad...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yyyy aqui esta este one-shot para el concurso :)

Espero les haya gustado n.n

Gracias por leer!

Au revoir!


End file.
